


Sweets To the Sweet

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: A drabble - a story of exactly 100 words. Originally posted elsewhere on 27 July 1999.





	Sweets To the Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Rated S for Silly.
> 
> Characters and situations owned by Paramount/Viacom. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

  
        "Great idea, installing a viewscreen in the ceiling above your bed." 

        Harry sprawled on Tom's large bed, Tom beside him. The screen above them flickered with old-fashioned, two-dimensional images. 

        "This was a popular pastime in the 20th century," Tom said. "Watching movies and eating junk food." 

        "Junk food?" Harry asked. 

        "Food celebrated for its complete lack of nutritional value." 

        "Oh." 

        "Here, try some of these." 

        "Thanks, Tom." They munched contentedly for awhile. "What are they?" 

        "They were called M&Ms," Tom said. "Like 'em?" 

        "They're good, " Harry replied. "But why do you keep giving me the green ones?" 

  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those wondering why green M&Ms...according to American urban folklore, green M&Ms make you horny. (I'm told that in the U.K., they believe this about Smarties instead of M&Ms.) No one knows how this rumor started, but M&M/Mars regularly gets requests for bags of all-green M&Ms (which they refuse). They've even alluded to the aphrodisiac rumor in some of their TV ads. 


End file.
